Twisted Seduction
by wallfl0wer
Summary: A war is going on and lives are changing. Two souls must join in order to save the world as they know it and fall in love in the process. No one said life is easy. . . RR!
1. Home

::-Twisted Seduction-:: 

Author: Zsa Zsa (ThisDamnedAngel)

Rating: R for language, violence and sex

Quote: Limitations are few when it comes to dreams. But making those dreams come true is a whole other issue. Magical cries of broken peace draws me near. Let me mend your soul. . . 

Clearer Summary: A war is going on and lives are changing. Two souls must join in order to save the world as they know it and fall in love in the process. No one said life is easy. . .

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Home 

_I'll be coming home_

_just to be alone_

_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, this house is not a home_

_Home, this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

Till you get off my case 

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, this house is not a home_

_Home, this house is not a home_

_This house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_

_----------------- ----------------- -----------------_

**Home **_by Three Days Grace_

_A/N R&R please!!!___


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

_I hope you like my new story. I wanted to create a more poetic approach to my writing. This is the story based on the songs by ÒThree Days GraceÓ, however, if it seems fitting, I might add more songs to the soundtrack._

_Notice this chapter isnÕt very long. Sorry, but it is the prologue after all._

-------------- --------------- --------------

Prologue~Home 

--_ThisDamnedAngel_

-------------- --------------- --------------

An ardent wind blew the leaves that littered the streets, twirling, into the dark abyss of night. The trees shook fiercely at the force of the invisible element, and their branches creaked eerily as the swell of the wind died down. The street was now quiet; the silence was odd, unnatural. Misplaced.

The vivid eyes of a girl peered through an open window. They burned bright like cigarettes. The flecks of red and gold were slowly fading, until the bright eyes turned black. Bitter contempt now lingered in the irises. Her once happy, intelligent smile became a Mona Lisa smile; half amused, half angry. She slammed her fist into the wall and spun around. 

She looked with open, searching eyes at her dark and dank surroundings. The room was lifeless and empty, cold. It had lost the sparkle it had once owned. She laughed bitterly at the black bed and she fell to wash away the pain. She buried her head in the black pillow, slamming her fist against the bed.

She seemed to have a lot of pent up anger nowadays.

Her eyes were now completely dark, angry. Mean. She looked a little wild. Her hair was a tangled mess, the curls matted. She sat up again, feeling a single tear in the corner of her eye drop and die on her swollen lip. She stood.

The floor was cold to step on, but the pain inside kept her immune to the petty hardships natural to her world. She was out of this world. She was an alien. She tiptoed to her bathroom and flicked on the lights. She kept her head down so she wouldnÕt chance a glance at the mirror. She knew she probably looked like shit, but she didnÕt want her suspicions to be confirmed. Truth was, she was lost, alone, confused.

The world around her was changing, and she could feel that ripple through her, make her vibrate with wonder. Her parents had abandoned her long ago, thinking she was too much to handle. SheÕd always lied about her parentÕs wellbeing to her friends, and when they asked why she hadnÕt received any gifts from them at Christmas time, or on her birthday, she would always whimper, and turn away as if to say she didnÕt want to talk about it. She made it look like it was because she was poor, and poor she was. But it wasnÕt her poverty that was the cause of her bitterness, it was the infliction of pain upon herself that made her the way she was.

SheÕd been cutting herself for a while now. Always little cuts, nothing life threatening. She wondered sometimes what it would be like to take a blade and actually do some real damage. She always began to cry whenever she had thoughts like that, so she tried to think about it as little as possible.

She turned the knob on the bathtub and waited for the hot water to fill the tub. She poured therapeutic bath salts into the scolding water, letting the aroma fill the room. The peppery lemony scent calmed her senses and made her feel happier than usual.

_Break me_, she thought.

She walked back into her room, letting the blackness bathe her once again. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top. Noticing a pattern here? She then peeled off her clothes, her pale body contrasting dramatically to the cold darkness of the room. She shivered slightly and grinned.

_Need me_, she cooed.

She walked into the bathroom once again, and went to the drawers under her sink. She pulled one open fiercely and drew out a razor. She fiddled with until she managed to remove the blade from its original place. She smiled again and turned to sink into the warm water. 

As she soaked in, the water lapped around her, as if it was drinking her in, licking her sides, tickling her skin. She sighed loudly, and pulled the blade from under the water, a tiny line of blood trailing behind it. She set it down on the closed lid of the toilet beside the tub. She submerged completely, and about thirty seconds later, came back up again, breathing deeply.

_Breathe me, _she whispered.

She stood in the tub, the water dripping down her body slowly. As the water trickled on her cut, she winced slightly. Stepping gingerly out of the tub, she grabbed her robe and made her way back to her room. 

//_ Home, home. . . This house is not a home, home. . .//_

As he walked alone along the icy path, the cold wind nipping at his skin, the rain beating down upon him, he came across a tree, frightfully trying not to be blown over. He was fascinated by the immense ferocity of the wind, and how strong the tree was to be fighting back against such a fervent force. The leaves of the tree were flying off in all directions, some even hit him as they passed in the whirling mist.

He continued watching the tree for a time. He heard it sigh and groan, moan and grumble, until, with one last heaving breath, it gave up realizing that the wind was far too physically powerful and that he was no match for such a force. He sighed, seeing the poor tree collapse onto the ground with a deafening thud. He jumped slightly, even knowing what was coming because it reminded him of his relationship with his father. No matter how hard he tried, his father would always win. Oh, he gave a good fight, but his father _always_ won. The arguments would last for hours, and his mother would cry alone in her bed for fear that she might get killed if she tried to interfere.__

He felt his body become immune to the cold, bracing wind and numb to the freezing sheets of rain cutting like knives across his pale skin. He narrowed his eyes and carried on, carefully stepping over the tree. He stopped, and with one glance back at himself, the poor lifeless soul on the freezing ground, he begun to walk down the path, pulling his cloak tightly around him.

As he walked along, he felt a small smile slowly creep onto his face, making his sallow features look alive as they had when he was a boy. He was now a young man, but thin. He was very gaunt, looking quite like a skeleton. His father would argue with him about that too. He said he was a disgrace to the family, looking like he hadnÕt been fed anything. He almost looked lifeless, empty. He was most certainly alone. He always had been, and he thought he always would be.__

He now remembered his cruel father telling him he wouldnÕt be at home when he arrived. This made his smile grow to an even larger extent. The wind still licked his sides, making his hair unruly. The blond strands stuck out at odd angles, some left framing his face. HeÕd grown his hair out a bit. He was glad, though, that he looked nothing like his father. He was always told he was to look like him, and now that he was grown, heÕd turned out completely different. The thought pleases him to an immense degree. He was through with being compared to such vermin. He hated being part of his family, feeling it was a disgrace in itself. HeÕd always been told who to be, who to like. . . HeÕd always been dictated as such, and now, heÕd become a rebel. He could feel the mutiny surging through his veins. He would conquer his father. He would change his image. He would become his own person. He now wouldnÕt need his last name to make himself important; he would become important on his own terms.

// _IÕm coming home just to be alone//___

She stepped out of her window, treasuring the cold weather. The rain splashed onto her outstretched tongue. She put true meaning to the phrase _only happy when it rains. _She truly was. The rain reflected how she felt. It washed away her numerous sins. It cleansed her. It made her forget the horrors of her life for a moment, so she could be at peace with life, feeling the content, warm feelings as if she was glowing for a faint moment. 

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a liter. She tried in vain to light one, but every time the orange flame would erupt from the liter, it would slowly flicker, and die out. She managed a few times to get the flame to stay, but by then the cigarette was very soggy. She threw the box and liter on the ground in front of her house, enraged. She screeched. She was easily aggravated.

She stood, stumbling slightly, fumbling with the buttons on her coat. The night air pierced her skin as the coat came off and exposed her naked skin. The fine hair on her body began to prickle, and stand on end as goose bumps erupted all over. She shivered and let out a tired breath, signaling sheÕd had enough. She looked around her block, seeing no one in sight, frankly glad. She desired no perverts Òogling her goodiesÓ as one might say.

Little did she know, someone was watching. . .

_// __You always disappear, Even when you're here//___

He put his key in the lock, feeling the stillness of the air slightly different than the ferocious wind that blew only seconds before. It was almost as if fate wanted him to hear something being thrown into the darkness. It was a very faint _swoosh, _a tiny _ugh, _and then, finally, a disturbance, like a rustle in the bushes. He turned.

There, upon the roof of a house on the other side of the road, just down the block, stood an angel. Her tousled hair framed her angelic pale face perfectly, and he could even see her eyes burning from where he stood. Her oddly wild look intrigued him and he turned himself fully around, and he leaned against a beam that helped his house stand. He was on the porch, surveying this strange girl whom heÕd never seen there, standing on the roof, in the freezing cold. Not only was he intrigued, no, he was _enraptured. _

Oh my! Now whatÕs she doing? Her fingers nimbly fiddled with the buttons on her coat. _SheÕll freeze. _Subconsciously, he wrapped his own coat tighter, and pulled his scarf up higher. Then, he noticed something strange. 

She had nothing on underneath.

He almost covered his eyes. It was invasion of privacy. But then, why would she be removing her top in the middle of a public street in the middle of winter? She must have known someone would walk by, unexpectedly seeing her naked, wild form on the rooftop. It did strike him as a bit suspicious. And then he realized something completely awful, unexpected. . . and just plain coincidental in the most exact form. _Ah, the irony!_

Draco Malfoy saw her, but did not want to believe the girl he was eyeing was none other than Hermione Granger.


	3. Black Balloon

**Black Balloon**

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

And you're not thinking about tomorrow

'Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

A thousand other boys could never reach you

How could I have been the one?

I saw the world spin beneath you

And scatter like ice from the spoon

That was your womb

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies that they always told you

And the love you never knew

What's the things they never showed you?

That swallowed the light from the sun

Inside your room

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

And thereÕs no time left for losin'

When you stand they fall

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

All because I'm

Comin' down the years turn over

And angels fall without you there

And I'll go on to lead you home

All because I'm

All because I'm

And I'll become

What you became to me

-+-+-+-+-+-

_ÒBlack BalloonÓ by Goo Goo Dolls._

_The songs will be in front of the chapter each time. You may skip if you wish.___


	4. Chapter One Black Balloon

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

-+--+----+------+- -------+----+---- -+----+-----+---

Chapter One ~ Black Balloon 

--_ThisDamnedAngel_

----+--+---+----- +-----+--+----+---- ----+---+-------

As she stood there, like an angel about to take flight, he watched the milk white contrast of her skin against the dark sky. He watched as her wild hair rippled in the wind, and how she stood on the balls of her feet, daring herself to jump. He felt his heart beat increase rapidly. Her arms were now raised like wings. He saw her smile manically. 

_Stop!_ He shouted in his mind. She canÕt do this to herself. He mentally slapped himself for all the years heÕd ever been awful to her, wondering if he was the cause of this decent into nothingness. He leapt off the porch and saw her eyes flutter shut. His eyes, those blue pools of ice, opened widely, as he watched her knees bend. She was about to leave her perch and take flight.

ÒHermione!Ó

// _Baby's black balloon makes her fly//_

She looked into the dark, and saw a glimmer of something white, glistening in the moonlight. The vision became increasingly more vivid as it approached her house rapidly. She stepped back, about to put her coat back on, her safe, warm covering, and she lost her footing. She fell and slid down the rooftop to her doom. She willed herself not to scream. She willed herself to feel no fear.

She was flying, floating, a blissful smile played over her now empty features. She felt a hand brush her forehead and stroke her hair back and away from her face. Her savior was above her, like some sort of a god, and she felt like only bowing down to him for saving her, even if what sheÕd done had been partly intentional. She opened her eyes slightly, looking blearily out at the cold darkness in front of her. A coat covered her top half.

She shivered and felt her savior hug her closer. She felt secure in his warm embrace. She snuggled closer to his form, his body radiated heat. She didnÕt want to be pulled by the strings of wonder and confusion just yet. He patted her back soothingly. She finally asked, ÒWho are you?Ó

ÒDraco Malfoy.Ó

_// A thousand other boys could never reach you, how could I have been the one? //_

_Shit! _She leapt from his arm and sprawled onto the ground, her hair, more matted then before, now housed snow and twigs from the cold ground. The coat had slipped off and she struggled to cover herself with it. She crawled away from the monstrosity before her, the one that had taunted her all those years.

ÒYou?!Ó She leapt up, fully aware that heÕd seen her naked. She breathed in the cold night air, letting in fill her lungs. She could feel herself slowly running out of oxygen, even though she hurriedly tried pumping it into her lungs. She was wheezing, spluttering.

ÒHelp.Ó She gasped.

_// I saw the world spin beneath you //_

He didnÕt know what to do. SheÕd fallen to the floor after yelling. She was pounding it, coughing. She looked so pathetic, almost grotesque. HeÕd never seen such a sight. She now lay on her back, kicking the floor with the sole of her foot. She was having some sort of fit, surely. She continued coughing so much in so little time; he could no longer see the air in front of her turn white from her breath. She bent down, still coughing; now facing the floor once more. On her hands and knees, he saw her cough out blood. The red liquid was trickling out of the corners of her mouth, and it was almost as if he was in some kind of horror story.

ÒOh my God. Hermione? What the. . .Ó He rushed to her side, and held back her hair, not knowing what else to do. His angel was kneeling down, coughing up her life source, the one thing that kept her cold cheeks rosy and alive. The one thing that kept _her _alive. There was only a small pool of blood, but it was still enough to scare the life out of him. She was just there now, bent over, staring soundly at the ground. Then he heard her sob, and his heart break.

ÒMy God, what the hell happened?Ó He lifted her up; the lifeless angel now looked more like a wild beast. Her entire body was as pale as the moon. It shone brightly against the cold sky. Her hair was a mess, as it housed a number of things it was not supposed to. Her eyes were crying silently, like stars on her moon face. More stars, the tears, appeared, softly falling, dripping, dying on her moon cheeks. Her skin was so blanched that her freckles stood out prominently and he realized she had many more than heÕd noticed before. A small trickle of blood left her mouth. He saw her eyes slowly close.

ÒOh no.Ó He ran towards his house, his key still in the lock. ÒDonÕt do this. YouÕre a strong girl. Hold on.Ó He could still she her chest slowly rise and fall, proof that she was still alive. Ò_Hold on_.Ó

_// And I go on as you get colder //_

He paced. He never paced. And yet, here he was, his feet lifting, taking him back and forth across a cold room as he watched a now sleeping girl on his sofa. Her hair was neater now, and looked more like a halo to fan around her face. Her lips were pink, a normal healthy color as it looked to him. But he was still worried. Her face was stone cold, and he, as hard as he tried, could not warm his little angel.

He heard a little cough, and then a slight sniffle. The angel had risen. His heart leapt a little in his chest, and then proceeded to thump loudly. He swallowed nervously; not exactly sure what sheÕd say when she realized she was in the home of a Death Eater. He spun on his heel, gracefully turning to view his sleeping beauty with a blank expression on her face.

ÒTake me home.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó He spat, almost too ferociously. She sat there, on his couch, sniffling, and she was demanding he take her home. There was something wrong here. She didnÕt even flinch really when she saw she was in the company of him, her best friendÕs enemy.

ÒLook, Draco. I donÕt do this whole rivalry thing anymore. Though I wonÕt deny youÕre not a very nice person, you did take me in, and for that I thank you.Ó She said, rather promptly. She then stiffened, realizing she had no clothes on her top half. She sighed deeply, ÒCould I borrow a shirt please?Ó

He nodded, and left the room. She was alone, and she felt the walls close in on her as another wave of dizziness struck her mind, clouding her senses. She felt herself slipping farther into a dark abyss of swirling mist. She felt a voice echo softly in her head, _Shake me to the core. IÕm slipping. Love me, breathe me. . . _She shook her head in an effort to shake the voice out of her already pounding head. He was there, the shirt in hand. He rushed to her side when he saw her swaying dangerously.

ÒThe voiceÓ, she whispered, ÒIt wonÕt leave me alone.Ó _You know what you have to do. HeÕs yours. Save the world with your love. _

She shook more violently now. He saw pain and sadness in her eyes; despair lingering in the orbs of amber that glittered soundlessly in a world full of noise. He heard the storm grow fiercer as its icy rain cut through the cold air like a knife. He put his arm around her shoulder, and felt her shivering at his touch. She was ice cold, and on his arm, a thousand goose bumps erupted, making him jump slightly in surprise.

ÒDonÕt let her consume me. IÕm already too far in. Help.Ó She choked. She wasnÕt making any sense. Who was she? How was she consuming her? He was beyond confused. The girl lay in his arms, shaking slightly; her mouth parted emitting ragged breaths.

ÒI donÕt know whatÕs wrong with meÓ, she croaked, ÒItÕs not usually this powerful.Ó He looked bewildered at her pained expression. ÒIÕm not sure you understand yet. But you will. . . If what I think is correct. Oh Merlin, this is all far too complicated for me to comprehend. Imagine what this must be like for you.Ó

In all truth, he was completely in the dark. She was wildly blabbing out weird phrases about how some sort of force is consuming her, and how she doesnÕt even understand herself. He shook his blond head and stroked her now calm cheek.

ÒIÕm fine now. Take me home. Please.Ó

He nodded, getting up from his perch on the edge of the dusty couch. She shivered again, and he was about to decline her wish, but it was just from the cold draft coming through an open window. He hurriedly shut it. ÒIÕm taking you home, but IÕm still more mystified than you know.Ó He shook his head, and walked back to her side.

ÒI do know. Really, I do.Ó She said, allowing him to lift her into his arms, an angel broken by voices spinning in her mind, washing over her in a wave of misery and confusion. She coughed again, and he remembered she had been coughing up her blood.

ÒDo you have some sort of disease? You were coughing up your blood earlier.Ó He informed her as they crossed into the hall. She looked down at her hands and shook her head, intertwining her fingers and biting her chapped lips.

ÒMm, not a disease. I donÕt know whatÕs wrong with me. ItÕs all too weird. Everything. My life, and I donÕt know how to rectify any of it. I know this has beenÓ, she swallowed and chose her words carefully, ÒA weird, and perhaps somewhat interesting and enlightening experience for you. IÕm sorry to have caused any disturbance in you life.Ó She finished clearly. She sounded so proper, like she was writing a very important letter to the queen.

He looked into her bright eyes, and saw something there that he recognized in his own eyes: a thirst, a hunger, an ambition for _more. _He stroked a piece of hair from her eye so he could see the feature even more prominently than before. She looked unblinkingly up at him, letting him walk across the street in the freezing cold with no coat on, and admiring the fact that he did not seem to notice, nor care that the wind was bracing and the rain like ice pellets. 

// Coming down the years turn over, And angels fall without you there, And I'll go on to lead you home //

He lay her down on her black bed, watching the darkness engulf her. She smiled up at his pale face. She then patted the place beside her and whispered, ÒI need to explain something to you.Ó He sat obediently, and waited for her to begin. She cleared her throat, ÒIÕm victim of a curse, or maybe a prophesy of sorts. Not only me, another soul. He doesnÕt know it yet, but he and I, weÕre soulmates according to the prophecy. IÕm scared honestly, for him, and for me. WeÕre both blindly entering a world of hate and deceit without asking for it. I donÕt want to drown.

ÒIÕm sad too. This will be difficult to fulfill. The period will be terribly strenuous, and what with school and everything else. . . I donÕt know how weÕll manage it.Ó

ÒBut why are you telling me this?Ó He asked, perplexed. She looked at him for a long while, as if trying to decide whether or not he could handle the truth. His eyes shifted as though they were uncomfortable from being stared at by this girl, so piercingly. He was not one to avert his gaze.

ÒBecause. . . I felt you needed to know.Ó She smiled and in her eyes, he knew what she was talking about.

_// All because I'm, And I'll become, What you became to me//_


End file.
